User talk:End Times
Welcome Hi, welcome to Psi - Ops Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Aura Beasts page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey! Hey! Thanks for helping out! I thought I was alone here. That's why I left. Again, thanks! Thebiguglyalien 00:02, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights Hey End Times. I need your permission before I can get admin rights on this wiki, as you are the entire community. Could you please tell them what you have to say here? Thanks! Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 20:19, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots I've never understood screenshots. What Psi-Ops do you have? Xbox, Play Station 2, or PC, because I might know how to do it on the PC. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 21:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) More People By any chance, do you know anybody who could help out here? Right now, it's just us two. If you know any ways to get more people in here, that would be great. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 21:56, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Policies I'm starting to make policies, so keep an eye on this. If you disagree on any just say so. You're part of the community, so you have a say in it. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:56, March 10, 2011 (UTC) More images Added a few more images, including a action shot of everyones favorite red head and some MP1 and MP2 group shots.End Times 12:44, March 13, 2011 (UTC) How? How did you find the wiki? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 18:07, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I reasoned there must be one so I goggled it. End Times 00:22, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Layout Could you please help me to make the wiki more like this? If you have any questions/comments/suggestions, say so. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 17:22, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Yet Another Annoying Request :) Hey, could you please help out with expanding stubs, and finding images for these pages? I'm working on it, but I could use some help. You don't have to if you don't want to. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 03:08, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Blue background I'm experimenting with it. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 16:14, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Censored swearing I figured if any innocent little kid comes along... you get the picture. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 16:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I understand your reasoning but if an innocent kid comes along won't they be troubled the exploding heads as well? I think we should keep the swearing, just add a warning on the front page "Psi-ops is an 18 certificated game and therefore some of the content on this wiki may not be suitable for people below that age" End Times 12:31, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay. We can put a notice, and no more censoring on quote pages. Also, try to avoid spamming, but still advertise. (Maybe ask permission.) Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:53, March 19, 2011 (UTC) New category Genius Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 22:32, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Gas chamber Whatever you say. *shrugs* Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 22:55, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Good job You helped. And eventually we are going to have more help. We just need to work on Stubs, and making new pages. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:00, March 25, 2011 (UTC) game site Is there any more info we can get off the official website? Is is worth linking to? Quote Yeah, they do say that. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 20:21, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Not sure. I always thought Nick drained the part of their brain that allows them to speak, but maybe... Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 20:42, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on that. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:12, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:15, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I got the images on the front page to link. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 22:33, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:22, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I would help, but I'm probably not going to do Space Colony. :( I can help with the administrative stuff, and the formatting, and all of that boring stuff though. :) Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 22:28, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Help! Hello! I'm Chiefsean16, call me Chief, and I am apparently the founder of the wiki. I know you haven't made an edit in a long time but I need your help in getting the wiki on its feet! I'll make you an admin since you and Thebiguglyalien were like the only ones around here after I made this place back in '09. Please, if you get this contact me. Chief Talk to me! 23:55, December 23, 2011 (UTC)